


Podfic of Jingle Bell Cock

by IAm_Johnlocked



Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Kink, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAm_Johnlocked/pseuds/IAm_Johnlocked
Summary: John has Sherlock all wrapped up like a gift for Christmas. With bells on…
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952890
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sing Me a Song





	Podfic of Jingle Bell Cock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jingle Bell Cock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879386) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



> Yeah, HPswl_cumbercookie's recording is way better than mine, but the original is one of my favorite carols, and she told me to post it, so I'm doing it anyways.

You can listen [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pptse2kxtln6fk0/Jingle_Bell_C%2Ack/file).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I had a rare break from homework yesterday, so I got to record a bunch of things! It might take some time to get everything posted, though, and I won't be able to respond to comments. Sorry.


End file.
